<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>desire (in the gaze of the beholder) by spills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454181">desire (in the gaze of the beholder)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills'>spills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>at the seams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Light D/s undertones, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Spitroasting, i hate them all, komori is a little shit, no sex happens in the bathtub., osamu is mean. but like. mean in love., phone camera, so full of love, suna likes capturing the moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had to be honest with himself, being tied up in a bathtub is. Incredibly unsexy, Really, it feels more like being put into a timeout corner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>at the seams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>desire (in the gaze of the beholder)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part 2 to [run your tongue (underneath my teeth)] !! thank you to everyone who voted!!<br/>-<br/>thanks to yam and ven for like. attempting to gerrymander the bathtub option??<br/>please mind the tags before reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“What I want-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Motoya is sitting alone in the bathtub now, hands tied behind his back, and his ankles bound together as he’s sitting in warm water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu has always been mindful of his comfort - even when Motoya’s being a handful, soft smiles that hide his sharp canines. The bath water that reaches his knees and chest is nice, so he supposes that the only uncomfortable aspect of this whole ordeal is that 1) he still has his boxers on and 2) his dick is half-hard and there’s no way to actually relieve himself aside from fruitless attempts at struggling against the restraints that have him bound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had to be honest with himself, being tied up in a bathtub is. Incredibly unsexy, Really, it feels more like being put into a timeout corner, compared to the other option of being in full-view of the doorway, where Motoya could have served as eye candy the moment Rin had returned home. The only issue with that though, is that the living room is cold, and being tied up and freezing is not how Motoya would like to spend his last moments of peace before being ravished by his boyfriends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries loosening the knots a little more, just for fun, to give the illusion that he’s desperate for someone to tend to him when really, the warmth from the bath is rising to his head, and his eyelids are getting a little heavy. Motoya thinks that he should be more uncomfortable, just a little bit more needy, but he can hear the sounds of Osamu prepping dinner in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of knife against cutting board, something simmering in the pan, the sound of the kitchen fan whirling. It’s cozy, a little personal reminder that he’s home, and this apartment is home. Even if he’s going to be spending some part of the evening tied up in the bathtub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But hey, at least it’s warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Motoya finally opens his eyes, it’s. Dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no longer the sensation of being submerged in water, and his skin is dried off. He wiggles a little bit to get a feel for his position, figure out his surroundings. Takes stock that aside having his vision impaired, his wrists are still bound together behind his back, though the bindings aren’t wet. He rubs the pads of his thumbs against each other, pleasantly surprised that he isn’t a prune from being… soaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a metallic clink, so someone must have used the handcuffs on him. Other than that, his ankles are free from each other too, which only means one thing- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, short nails graze over his inner thigh featherlight. A familiar voice that hums, “Oh, sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up?” and Motoya can’t help but allow his body to follow in the direction of the sound, seeking the owner of it out. Leans to the side, and his shoulder brushes against… fabric? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabric. Soft cotton, and how long has Rin been out? How long has he been asleep? He isn’t sure, just knows that he wants to rub himself in Rin’s scent. Wants to nuzzle himself in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck while his brain takes its time to formulate a response. “You could have left me in the bathtub.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound of dark laughter, a palm pushes him backwards, and he falls against something, ah no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>warm. Skin against skin, and a weight on top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked too cozy,” comes Rin’s voice from the opposite direction, at the same time Osamu answers, “Didn’t want ya to catch a cold,” his jaw moving with each word, giving Motoya’s skull a funny sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu has a palm on his waist, holding Motoya down in the space… between his thighs. The sound of the drawer being pulled open, then shut. Something is being tossed, and muscle memory makes Motoya want to catch it on reflex. Before he can even react though, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds in the air, and Motoya is doubling over, his ass stinging, handcuffs clinking in a cheery metallic jingle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Samu,” he whines, caught off guard from the pleasant sensation, but usually, Osamu would give him a little warning. Something is being uncapped, if Motoya were to guess, it’s probably the lube bottle. “Sa-mu,” he sighs out, and there’s the rustling of sheets, a joined weight - must be Rin, “Sa-mu~” he sings the other man’s name, third time’s the charm upon receiving his attention, “That was mean. I thought you wanted me to acknowledge Rin being the biggest bully among the three of us,” and oh, that’s someone’s hand on his ass, giving it a soothing pat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin gives a little snort at Motoya’s ending comment, and someone is trailing his fingers at the base of his spine. His boyfriends are whispering to one another, and after a moment, Motoya thinks he recognizes the pattern being traced into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanji for </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that’s how he knows that it’s Rin teasing him, being all soft like this before Osamu drags him out of his thoughts by announcing, “Thought you liked it when I was being mean, ‘toya?” rhetorical question, because it’s true, and Osamu gives his ass another smack, playful, “Also, mind me getting you warmed up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers on his spine have been removed, only to be replaced by the brush of knuckles against his entrance, teasing. Motoya can’t help his shiver, anticipation that causes him to tremble. “The lube is cold though,” he protests, just to be difficult while Osamu gives a pained sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘toya,” Osamu presses his finger against the rim lightly, “But it wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>either,” and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is ‘Samu really making him do this? Revenge for earlier? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well fine, and there’s a firm grip tangled in his hair now as he’s yanked backwards, his body immediately adjusting to the new position he’s finding himself in. Ass on top of folded legs, and Osamu’s breath hot against the shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man gives a soft nibble, and really, something so featherlight shouldn’t be making Motoya’s dick ache, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it does</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it’s impossible to swallow back his whimper when Osamu growls, “If ya want me to play with ya like the toy ya are, then at least know when I’m being gracious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Motoya can make another cheeky retort, Rin cuts in first. “Geez, Toya,” he admonishes, “‘Samu told me that you were being a brat today. I thought he was exaggerating, but you really are being a fucking pain today, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even before Motoya is capable of answering Rin too, convince him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no he’s a good boy, he just wanted to fool around a little</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s being shoved back down to the mattress. Osamu’s hand pressing the side of his face into the mattress, but he’s gentle as he starts to work Motoya open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- mn, ‘Samu. That feels soooo,” Motoya’s voice is slightly muffled, but his boyfriend has allowed him a little mercy by letting him moan his heart out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” which gets a pleased little chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment’s worth of peace before there’s the sound of the photo app clicking, going off. Which has Motoya attempting to raise his head in full alert, only to be pushed back down, squirming against Osamu’s hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his efforts, Osamu spanks him again, to which Motoya bites the inside of his mouth before he makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>undignified sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin,” he starts, and again, there’s the sound of the camera clicking again, “rinrinrin,” and he gasps, feeling Osamu add another finger into him. It’s a stretch, a little painful, a little divine really, and there’s the sound of the camera once more, and Motoya pants, “you don’t need to take pictures, Rin-” wrapping his tongue around his other boyfriend’s name sweetly as Osamu scissors him open, “I’m both yours and Osamu’s to ke-” and again, everyone here seems against Motoya’s right to freedom of speech as two fingers (not Osamu’s, Rin’s are more slender) now hold his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s definitely a bit of drool slipping from the edge of his mouth, and Rin lets go of his tongue, to wipe away the saliva with his thumb before he reasons, sounding so pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keepsakes,” he states flatly, “Not mentioning that you and ‘samu promised me that I’d have something good to watch by the time I got home,” Rin makes a sound of discontent, “but instead of my two sexy boyfriends getting it on in any form, I got one boyfriend taking a nap in the bathtub,” to which Osamu, a bastard, snickers at while another finger makes room for itself within Motoya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya’s sure that his blush reaches his ears now, as Osamu finger fucks him ruthlessly, while Rin continues to take more pictures of his compromised position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to rub salt into the wound, Rin asks ‘Samu, “Want me to send you the pictures later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah. Thanks babe, yer the best.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Coming home to Osamu cooking and Motoya nowhere to be found was not what Rintarou was expecting upon entering the front door. When he had left to run a few errands an hour ago, he’s pretty sure that he had heard Osamu cursing out Motoya for biting his hand, both of them getting into the headspace for kinky sex or whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they do end up with any good shots though, the only thing Rintarou supposes that he’ll lament is that it’s not a cute image he can set as a phone lockscreen. On a second thought, he’s fine with that, since he doesn’t think he would want to share either of his lovers to the world, even as a boast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone with eyes could see that Miya Osamu and Komori Motoya were attractive despite being shitheads in their own, individual way of endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” Rintarou had wrapped his arms around Osamu’s waist from behind as the taller of his two boyfriends moulds rice into a neat triangle, “Whatcha making?” slurs the question playfully in lieu of asking where the other one is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu tilts his head back to press a chaste kiss to Rintarou’s cheek. “Dinner,” he hums contently, “If ya find Motoya, maybe we can eat together?” giving the suggestion in a tone that’s far too innocent to be innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” and Rintarou had pressed another kiss to the side of ‘Samu’s mouth before setting off to his task, but not before letting his curiosity get the best of him. Mimics Osamu’s innocent tone when he asks, “Did you and ‘toya get bored of playing around without me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows,” Osamu bumps Rintarou’s hip away with his own, “Just go find Toya, dinner will be ready in a few.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given their little kitchen exchange - being oh-so-cute and oh-so-sweet, it definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not </span>
  </em>
  <span>prepare Rintarou for what he would be finding in the bathroom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower curtain is pulled to the side, and a mop of brown hair is lolled against the ceramic basin of the bathtub. Rintarou considers panic for a moment before quelling it, because if Osamu wanted to come out as a serial killer, Rintarou doubts the crime would be Motoya-related or bathtub-related. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless Osamu was trying to come out as a yandere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But wait - is that. Rintarou takes a quiet step towards the bathtub and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh for fuck’s sake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya gives a small, quiet snore, the Motoya-brand kitten snore, and against better judgement, Rintarou has always found it incredibly cute. Really the worst part of it is that Rintarou still finds him cute despite being all tied up in a bathtub filled with water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend should be a prune. But no, he’s still cute. God is truly unfair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, Rintarou sets his phone to silent to take a few pictures of the idyllic scene in front of him, not wanting to wake his lover from his peaceful nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya. Napping in a bathtub. All tied up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou feels a bloom of warmth in his chest. He hates it, finds his boyfriend disgustingly cute, and then considers all this affection that has made him disgusting too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s amazing really, and Rintarou tiptoes out of the bathroom to the kitchen because Osamu needs to see this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo,” he siddles up to his man, draping an arm lazily over Osamu’s ridiculously broad shoulder, thumbing through his gallery to find the perfect image that captures Motoya’s present serenity, “is this the surprise you and Toya had planned for me?” holding the screen in front of Osamu’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Osamu’s voice is flat with disbelief, “I hate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rintarou jeers, putting his phone away as Osamu sets down the </span>
  <em>
    <span>onigiri</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a long-suffering sigh, “This wasn’t what the two of you had planned?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an asshole,” Osamu clicks his tongue, maybe a little annoyed, but really that smile on his face is too fond to be annoyed. Great, so Osamu is disgusting too, affection is terrible, and Motoya definitely deserves retribution for how he has made everyone in this fucking household </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span> on gooey feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is my ass not good enough for you?” which earns him a slap on the ass from Osamu’s towel, who’s grumbling about shithead boyfriends being annoying as fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea makes itself known in the back of Rintarou’s head as the two of them head towards the bathroom. Grabs Osamu before his stupidly loud footsteps might wake up Motoya, because if Motoya is asleep, then they might as well as make the most of it, give him a little surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah. The blindfold and handcuffs were his idea, finally put to good use. </span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>“Think you’re good to be fucked now, angelface?” Osamu murmurs lowly into Motoya’s ear, slowing down the thrust of his fingers before completely pulling out, as Motoya gives a whine so high-pitched Rintarou never knew Motoya was capable of making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu flicks a look in Rintarou’s direction, his gaze predatory, challenging, before switching out so Rintarou can take his place behind Motoya. He’s rolled on a condom, in his hand are the keys to undo the handcuffs around Motoya’s wrists, jingling a cheery sound. He’s confident that the other man won’t be thinking of anything cheeky, not when his brain scrambled stupid from lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Samu?” Motoya whines, sounding a little broken, rutting himself into Rintarou’s lap. He’s calling the wrong name, but Rintarou can’t find himself to be annoyed, not when he’s the one with Motoya on top of him. He misses his pretty eyes, and wonders if Motoya would still be equally needy for him, call out his name the way he’s currently begging for Osamu fuck to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Rintarou does this, pulling Motoya close against his chest, his cock between Motoya’s ass, before he undoes the blindfold with one hand, uses his other to offer Motoya’s own weeping length a little bit of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugs the fabric away, before turning Motoya’s face into his direction, smiling coyly as Motoya’s eyes widen in surprise, but no less desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise,” Rintarou whispers softly, almost gentle, “Disappointed to see me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya, absolutely ridiculous, simply dives for his mouth, letting Rintarou slip his tongue into his mouth with ease. He dives for him, the way he would dive for a serve from the opposite side of the court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s ferocious and heated, and Rintarou finds his nails digging into Motoya’s thigh to steady himself. Motoya rocking his lower body against him in desperation, so it’s natural that Rintarou wants to give in, wants to give in so badly as he pulls away from Motoya, just to nip the line of his boyfriend’s jaw, his cock pressing gently into Motoya’s entrance with care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin, you don’t need to take it slow,” Motoya gasps as he ruts down on Rintarou’s length, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rintarou’s supposed to be the impatient one here, but Motoya’s trying to pick up the pace. He can hear Osamu chuckling in amusement, glances up to send his boyfriend a glare before rocking his hips slowly into Motoya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more, and Motoya keens, “Come on Rin, Rin. Rin, I know you’re doing this on purpose Rin. You know Osamu prepares me for you the best,” a sob that sounds so sweet that Rintarou almost feels bad for keeping pleasure away from Motoya. Motoya who’s so desperate to chase and please, that Rin angles himself, just so the next thrust brushes against Motoya’s sweet spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s worth it, given how Motoya goes ramrod straight at the sensation, before adjusting even more of his weight onto Rintarou, kisses Rintarou’s neck, tongue lapping at the sweat beading on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy,” Rintarou uses that nickname, drops it because he knows how it annoys Motoya, but right now Motoya is just as cute as one, needy as one, that he croons the nickname again, getting a nip of protest for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak little nip, that has Rintarou kissing the tip of Motoya’s head for, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>A+ for effort. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You can do better than that, can’t you, puppy?” and Motoya whines, one hand are on top of Rintarou’s, his fingers lacing with Rintarou’s as he fucks into him, rougher with each thrust, “Or is this just you telling me that you need to be broken into,” uses his free hand to brush against a nipple, “that you still wanna be housetrained, puppy?” tugs at it sharply just to hear Motoya cry a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Rin-n,” a little mewl, and there is no reason for Motoya’s vocal range to be this wide, “I’myourslikethisyoumakemefeelsofull,” a winded string of words, and Rintarou glances up, checking on his other man. Makes sure that he doesn’t feel too left out, while answering to the challenge he had posed before handing over Motoya to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou shoots a smug smile at him, mouths the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>See? I fuck him just as good as you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Osamu clicks his tongue, but doesn’t look too displeased - if anything, he looks torn between satisfaction and hunger, enjoying the show, gaze transfixed on the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya breaks their little spell of harmony a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ah-” a little grunt as Rintarou pushes into him, considers bending Motoya over to do him in deeper till his next sentence is a little too coherent for Rintarou’s liking, and Osamu’s line of sight is now on Motoya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn- samu,” Motoya sobs the other man’s name, “‘samu, O-saaaaaaa-mu~” and that’s filthy, the way Motoya has curled Osamu’s name around his tongue, like smoke. He wonders what kind of expression Motoya is making now, as the look in Osamu’s eyes settles on hunger. “Do you like what you see? Don’t you wanna have your turn with me?” Motoya slurs both of those questions as Rintarou keeps his pace merciless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Rintarou can’t help but bite Motoya’s shoulder, dig his nails possessively into Motoya’s thigh, even though he knows that Motoya belongs to them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Rintarou raises his lips to brush against Motoya’s ear, once he’s sure that his teeth have made their mark, “Shouldn’t you focus on me a little more?” catches Motoya’s earlobe between his teeth before commenting, “I’ll get jealous if you keep calling for him like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmn- but Rin,” and ah, here comes the excuses as the babbling begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin.” Rintarou slows down his pace, lets Motoya squirms between his legs, tries to touch himself to which Rintarou slaps his hand away, holding it down onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin.” He rewards Motoya with a sudden buck of the hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin-” and maybe Rintarou does spoil Motoya a little too much, as he rolls his body upwards, before Motoya spills his thoughts, “‘Samu doesn’t think I appreciate him enough,” a whimper and Motoya’s legs are trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Rintarou’s decision is easy, letting all his movements come to a halt. He knows that Motoya wants to climax, wants to reach, but that’s not what he needs. Lets his boyfriend rut against empty air helplessly as he pulls out, and shoves Motoya onto the bed so he’s on all fours - elbows and knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou makes deliberate eye contact with Osamu. His other boyfriend having the good grace to smile in amusement as Rintarou hisses cruelly: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you want ‘Samu so much, why don’t you beg him to fuck you now?” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>his isn’t the first time the three of them have ended up in the sheets together, but how Motoya strings </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and Rin is an art that the libero has perfected, and Osamu can’t decide if he should be impressed or scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although his dick has decided the correct response to the scene in front of him should be horny, stiff against his stomach and aching. Usually, he would consider stroking himself just a little relief, but the only relief he wants now is from his boyfriends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toya, sweetheart,” and Rin’s voice is laced with honey, sweet even as he’s denying what Motoya wants, “Do you like his cock better than mine?” flicks his gaze upwards with an eyebrow raised, accompanied by a sly smile that Osamu knows is meant for him, “Is that why you’ve been asking for him all this time? You just like being ‘Samu’s toy, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on ‘Toya,” Osamu follows up, and it’s like the old days, when they were teammates on the same side of the court, “Rin has a point,” and he grabs a condom from the bedside drawer, tears the packet open with his teeth. Spits out the foil, and holds Motoya’s gaze, “If ya want me to fuck you, ask for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya looks up at him, eyes glazed over with lust that’s searing to stare into. It’s a good look, Osamu thinks he could get lost in those eyes as Motoya parts his bitten-red lips to plead, “‘Samu, please fuck me, pleasepleaseplease. I’ll be good for you. I’ll be good for Rin. Please, Ijustneedyouinme. It’s cold. I want you. I want you. Warmmeup, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Be a good hole for us then,” Osamu lines his cock with Motoya’s entrance, “Since that’s what ya want right?” and it’s turn to fist his hand into Motoya’s hair, other hand on Motoya’s waist when he pulls his boyfriend onto his length, “To get fucked like a whore,” and Motoya arches his back, greedy for even more of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s gratifying, knowing that like this, by him, Motoya gets undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” and Rin’s being unfair now, knowing Motoya gets so weak to him calling him the sweetest of pet names, “You’re being so good for us. If it feels good though,” and now Rin has his legs spread, like a meal, his cock leaking with pre-cum staining the bedsheets, “Show your appreciation sweetest,” voice dripping with honey that makes Osamu shiver too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck? He kind of wants to kiss Rin now too? Fuck he feels like he’s at a restaurant with a tad too many choices, and settles for what he has now - fucking Motoya roughly, because Motoya’s why he’s in the predicament in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid boyfriends being stupid sexy. God-fucking-damnit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right so, now that Motoya is bent over with Rin’s dick in his mouth, Osamu supposes that he can go harder, wants to see Motoya break, even if he knows Motoya won’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Toya,” Osamu’s tone is low, dark, contrasting to the sweeter sounds Rin is trying to muffle with a fist pressed against his own mouth, other hand stroking Motoya’s hair. Rin’s lower lashes are catching tears of pleasure, and it’s so hot. Alluring really, as he notices how Rin’s thighs are trembling from the attention of Motoya’s tongue and mouth. “You’re so greedy, fucking insatiable,” Osamu rams into Motoya as a punctuation for each adjective, “All you want is to be used and fucked with, huh?” and Motoya whines around Rin’s cock as a response to Osamu’s less than kind words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a meal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a meal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A feast for the eyes, and he gets a front row seat to all this? Lucky him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy,” Rin moans the silly nickname to their shortest lover, a joke from a television show, eyebrows and all, it’s cute, it’s even cuter as Osamu doesn’t think he’s seen Rin appear to be this cute. He would describe Rin as </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot, sexy, sharp, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hell even </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Rin only gets cute when the three of them are together like this. “Puppy,” Rin pants, gaze downcast onto Motoya’s head bobbing on his shaft, “Puppy, god, you’re so good sososo good,” Rin losing composure is such a good look for the other man, “You take such good care of me angel, fuuuu-ck,” Rin moans head tilted back, revealing his pale neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu can imagine what Motoya looks like, even if he can’t see his face. He’s gotten head from Motoya before, and Motoya is good with his mouth, tongue and teeth. Osamu can feel his dick even inside of Motoya, thinking about the playful scrapes of teeth he would drag on the underside of his cock, sure that Motoya’s drooling all around Rin’s pretty length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin comes first, which isn’t much of a surprise, seeing that he got to fuck Motoya, and the cherry on top of that being getting his brains sucked out of his dick. Before Motoya can swallow Rin's seed though, Osamu pulls Motoya back against his chest, and forces his tongue into Motoya’s mouth, wanting to taste Rin too. It’s no fair that Motoya should get to have both of them to himself only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I? Ground meat?” Osamu snarls, holding Motoya’s cheeks between his fingers, Motoya’s chin perched on his palm, “Don’t forget to share, unless what?” Osamu slows his pace a little, and again, Motoya ruts down against him desperately, only to be denied what he wants, “Ya want to be a cum dumpster? That’s what ya want to be? That why ya don’t wanna share?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nononono,” Motoya shakes his head vehemently, tears streaking down his cheeks from how he’s been used, “I’msorry’samu. I’m sorry I’ll share I’llshare,” he slurs his words, sticks his tongue out as invitation for Osamu to take what he wants. If Motoya’s giving, then he’ll take it, and leans in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No teeth this time, all tongue, so sloppy. There’s the sound of the camera going off again, and the other thing ‘bout Rin, he recovers quick, so it shouldn’t be a surprise that his own fucked stupid brain wants more keepsakes, because Rin’s the same breed as him, greedy and gluttonous. Osamu makes sure to make eye contact with the lens, lets Rin know that he knows that Rin is having fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin, the bastard, only smiles serenely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” Motoya moans into mouth as Osamu flips him over to rail him into the mattress, sobbing “Moremoremoremoremoremore,” an endless string of desire, “‘Samu please I want more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So more is what Osamu gives, because they’re having fun here. Motoya allows himself to get fucked like he’s devoted, in love. It’s wonderful, and Rin’s there with his phone to commemorate the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More is what Osamu gives till Motoya is a crying mess, all spent and Osamu is pressing soft kisses to his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex like this is always fun, but sometimes, Osamu secretly wonders what he likes best is the aftercare, being able to see how content his lovers are after a round or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya’s wrapped up in a fluffy towel, being cuddled by Rin who’s whispering sweet everythings like “I love you,” and “‘toya you know we love you right?” words of affirmation and gentle touches that Motoya nuzzles into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin had helped with cleaning up Motoya after playtime ended, but again, Osamu ended up being the one to carry Motoya to the bathtub again, as Rin had cheered him on in the back with encouragements like “Wow! Look at my super hot boyfriend with his superior arm strength carrying my super cute boyfriend to the bathtub.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone had told Osamu in high school that Rin was actually capable of using diverse vocabulary to dole out appreciation and affection instead of pure shit-talking, he would have told that someone to stop spouting bullshit. Years… and their capability to change someone? Or was it just growing into oneself? Was kind of magical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mn,” Motoya had nuzzled into his chest, second time that night. The first time was when Rin had suggested the blindfolds and handcuffs, and left the heavy lifting to Osamu. While Osamu had wanted to grumble in protest for always being muscle, Motoya had nuzzled into his chest, which had. Shut him up effectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There really is no reason for one person, let alone two, have this much power over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the best super hot boyfriend and super beautiful boyfriend,” Motoya’s tongue trips over the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a post-rough-fuck slur, and again, he had rubbed his nose into Osamu’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so cute, Osamu thinks he might cry too. Maybe that’s the high from rough sex crashing down on him. Who knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck he’s so in love. He’s so in love as Osamu comes back to the bedroom with a mug of warm honey water for Motoya, and takes a seat by his boyfriend’s side as Rin shoots him a fond look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile that reaches his eyes as Osamu holds the mug out for Motoya to hold. The “thank you,” from the smaller man is hoarse and grateful, before he takes a sip out from the cup and passes it to Rin. Rin takes a sip from it too before setting it aside as Motoya rests his head on Osamu’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Osamu blurts out, three words that spill out his mouth before he even realizes how sudden it must have sounded. Rin laughs at that, but it’s not his usual laughter that’s laced with taunt, it’s a sound that must have bubbled out of his chest, as helpless as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Motoya hums softly, tilts his head upwards to kiss Osamu on the cheek, “I love you too,” before twisting his body to the side to make grabby hands at Rin. Rin who decides to make his spot between Osamu and Motoya, gives a kiss to Osamu’s forehead before falling into Motoya’s arm for a careless embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya who slips sideways, unable to hold Rintarou’s weight, giggles “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Osamu is so in love. He’s so in love, that he simply joins the dogpile, not really caring about whose limbs are digging into his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks he could desire this for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>direct ur complaints <a href="https://twitter.com/rinrintoya"> here!! </a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>